


Reversible (W.I.P)

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Light Petting, M/M, Men Crying, Mentions of Death, Pampered loki, Past Brainwashing, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Thor (2011), References to Depression, Rekindling, Suicidal Thoughts, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor hates himself, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, loki is touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: Post I.W Thor wakes up in Post Avengers asguard. And tries to fix all the relationships in his family. While he still has his family. Before he's thrown back to when he really belongs.





	Reversible (W.I.P)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble for my thorki group, but it turned into something more. sorry not sorry

Thor woke with a start, his chest heaving and he rolled over to throw up. Once he was done and he'd caught his breath, he wiped his mouth. He finally got the chance to look at his surroundings and when he saw where he was his heart ached. He knew where he was and he knew it well. This was his home. He was on Asgard. In a field, he and Loki used to frequent in their youth. But it was impossible, Asgard was no more. Loki was no more.

Standing he felt his legs wobbled under his weight.  It felt too real. Too authentic to be false. He had to find out what was going on. So he let his feet take Jim on the familiar trek back to the golden palace. Each step was like he was being bombarded with emotions that he'd been repressing.

Soon Thor stood in front of his parents. Who looked almost horrified.

"Thor, we only sent you to bring back your brother? You come him like this and without him, was he so far gone?" His mother asked with concern and a hint of sadness. 

It took him a moment to remember when this had happened. This was right after when Loki had attacked new york. He opened his mouth to speak, just as the familiar sound of the Bifrost opening and shutting rang off. 

"Mother! I've returned with Loki!" Thor rang out victoriously. 

Thor turned around to meet familiar blue eyes and everything happened so fast. There were swords to his throat and some even pressing into his back. He laughed and put his hands up. "I can see how this might look, but I assure you. There's just a big misunderstanding!" He said with a smile.

"Shut your mouth trickster! How dare you wear the skin of a son of Odin!" Thor said holding his brother by his bounds. He looked as surprised as anyone. "You'll be killed for this deceit and trickery. Mocking the great house of Asgard." He scoffed. 

"No, no. I assure you. I'm the real deal. I'm Thor." He pushed away some of the swords from his neck. 

"Ugh!" The thor who had just come from the battle of new york pointed to him. "I do not look like that!" He glanced around. "Mother! Seek out his true form and let us be done with him!" 

Frigga hesitated before telling the guards to stand down. Then she walked over and placed her hands on the strange looking Thor. She was quiet for a moment before pulling away with a sigh. "This is Thor indeed, but from another time." She spoke. And the strange Thor nodded.

"Uh, that's what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted." He said to his counterpart. "I cannot believe that I used to be like that." He said scoffing.and placing a hand on his hip. 

"Excuse me?" The there one said before Odin stepped in. 

"Why are you here, Thor? Why are you nor where you belong?" He said sternly. 

"Believe me father," he said, "I much prefer it here." 

"I didn't ask if you prefer it here." He said with a scowl. 

"Right of course. Yes. So I'm not entirely sure why I'm here. I woke up in a field and here I am." 

There was a soft snort and he turned just in time to see Loki roll his eyes. Yes, he found the situation funny too. Until the other Thir pulled at the restraints like an asshole did with a dog and he fumed. 

"Don't treat him like that." The stranger Thor said walking to himself and shoving him away. "Loki, I'm sure that's uncomfortable." He said brushing the rubble off his shoulders. "And I'm sorry." There was a slight mutter from Loki and he smiled. 

"What are you doing?" The original Thor asked. 

"Thor!" His mother said. 

They both turned to look. And she winced. 

"Yes. This will get confusing. You. You'll be Prince Thor, and you." She pointed to the odd-looking Thor. "You'll be just Thor." 

'Just' Thor smiled and nodded. "Nice. I get to be Thor." 

"Well, I'm prince Thor." The other said with a haughty attitude. 

Thor just shrugged at Prince Thor. 

"If you'll be out of the way, then." Prince Thor said shoving Thor away and grabbing for Loki. "I have to escort him to the dungeons." 

"No!" Thor said suddenly.  And all of them stopped. Loki looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before glaring at him. "Mother, Father, Me." He said holding his hands up. "I know you believe this to be the best course of action, but It's not. You put him in the dungeons, and he will only grow to resent you even more." 

"What do you suggest we do my son?" Frigga asked Thor. 

Oh, he hadn't thought about that. What should they have done? Oh of course. "I believe he should be placed under house arrest. Making sure he doesn't leave the grounds. Give him freedom, but to an extent. Rehabilitate him." 

She nodded solemnly thinking. Odin nodded. 

"That sounds like a fine plan, run along children."

Thor thought that this was all going to seamlessly. The other thor still dragged Loki along and he gritted his teeth. No wonder their relationship had become so strained. When had he changed from always vowing to protect him from treating him like less than equal? He could understand why Loki had hated him. Hell, he was beginning to hate himself. He remembered they held a very one-sided trial. Then Loki had been imprisoned. They were in the middle of the hall when he heard his voice ring out. 

"Loki, why did you do it? Are you really so awful? Do you really have so little care for the Midgardians?" Prince Thor asked looking into Loki's eyes. 

Loki looked at him with hate in his eyes. 

"You're the worst, Loki" 

Thor's memory flashed back to when he'd said those exact same things. The last thing he told his brother. If it could've been something different. An 'I love you' perhaps. He didn't know when but he'd snatched his brother away from himself and he shook slightly holding Loki close to him. "Think about your words before you use them. You are a prince of Asgard .carry yourself better." He told his past self. Loki in his grasp struggled to get free, jutting his chin to tell them to take off his muzzle. Thor did so. 

"Am I dead." He said it lore like a statement rather than a question. He said it so coldly like he didn't even careif that was the cast for the other Thor. "Is that why you're acting like this?" He said. And it hurt thor so much to see him like this again. Pale and in pain. The aftershock of torture still clinging to his features. He owed him this much. 

"Yes. You are dead." He said frowning. He owed him that much, to be honest with him. 

Loki sighed again. "Can I assume you had something to do with my death? Or rather, was it self-inflicted?" 

Thor looked to him in horror. "I assure you, Loki. I could never kill you. It wasn't. self.  inflicted either." 

Loki sneered and looked to Prince Thor. "I can think of one of you that would love to get your hands around my neck and watch the life drain from my eyes." He spat out the words like he believed them to be true. 

"Nay, I would not squeeze the life out of you, I only wish to see it you be punished fairly for your crimes, you miscreant." He said with a slightly curled lip. 

"Please, let us stop talking about this. Perhaps it can be avoided." Thor said turning to Prince Thor. "And you. I'll have words for you later, for now though, I believe Loki needs to rest. So I'll escort him to his rooms."  He led him by the crook of his arm and Loki opened his mouth to say he knew the way. That he didn't need to be escorted. But this was the most nonharming contact he'd gotten in . . . . well in a long time and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it the least bit. 

Loki let Thor lead him and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. He was ever so much taller, and his hair was short. The hair that Thor loved so much. Not to mention the fact that he appeared to be missing an EYE. He didn't even notice that this brother was more rugged than his other. The future had apparently been kind to Thor. Much kinder than it was to him. Finally, after a walk of silence, they made it to his rooms and Loki was horrified to learn Thor expected to go in with him. 

"I beg your pardon. Do you expect to come in? I think not!" He said as if he had a choice. 

Thor laughed at his brothers expression. Once said expression darkened he held up a hand. "Loki, you just attacked New York. This is still a punishment. Just not as severe as father would've liked. You need constant supervision, brother, lest you try and escape or kill someone." 

"You are not my brother! I have no family here. Father? That old fool doesn't think of me as a son, he saw me as a simple means to an end. That's all. You think you can win me over with your pretty words and I will be complacent well you would be incorrect in your assumptions." He hissed out standing to his full height to try and intimidate Thor. 

Thor sighed and pushed past him into his room. "Its been ages since, I've been in here." He said looking around the room. "I remember you were still learning your magic and I wanted you to make me taller, but you messed up and accidentally made me shorter!" Thor smiled in remembrance. At the time it was horrifying. But their mother sorted it out quickly, telling them that Loki had to have a bit more experience before he could practice on Thor. But that didn't stop them. Every other week it was something else. Thor had had no worry that Loli would hurt him. And if he did bleed or burn, he knew that his brother never meant it. 

"It wasn't a mistake. I hated you for always getting everything and I wanted to get back at you." Loki said with eyes narrowed into slits as Asguard's golden Thor paced about his room. He held his gaze as Thor looked at home with bright blue eyes and sighed. 

"I know you, Loki. Sometimes better than you know yourself. That day those tears in your eyes were real. You feared for me." He said gently. Trying to coax the truth out of him. You had to be slow but stern with Loki. It was one of the things he learned as they grew up together .

"You don't know me." He said marching up to him. "You've no Idea the things I went through because of you. I hate you." Loki said through gritted teeth. 

"You don't." He said lifting a hand up and placing it on Loki's cheek. And that was almost it. He saw how Loki leaned into his touch, before stopoing himself. 

"I do. I do." He said backing up. "I hate you so much." Loki said sounding pained and looking away from this new, different Thor. One that was so different that he didn't know what to think. He was talking to him like he was comfortable. Like it was normal. He and his own Thor barely talked. Even before he was thrown off the bifrost. It was only passing words. Speaking when necessary. Who was this Thor? There was a rustling of fabric that made him look back, and he gasped. "Thor, What are you doing?" He said back at his side at an instant,trying to tug him back to his feet. "Are you as big an oaf as I think you are?  Stand!" He said pulling but Thor wouldn't move. 

"This is what you wanted, no?" He asked softly, looking up at him. "Me on my knees, and you with all the power. Right, Loki?" He asked frowning. "You want to be higher than me?" He asked. "Brother, I've always held you in the utmost highest regards." 

"Then you are the only one, brother." Loki said with a hint of hurt in his voice. Then he turned around and walked towards the window. It was warded against falls. Their mother had done it when they were both old enough to have their own rooms. "Leave me. I want to rest." He said sounding broken. More broken than Thor had heard him in a long time. 

He sat on the cold floor of Loki's room and gave a soft sigh. Then he nodded wordlessly and stood, making his way to the door. As the doors creaked open he looked to his precious brother, who he would do anything for, who he hated to see bound by the rists still and spoke. "I'll respect your wishes, Loki, but I'll return later. Okay?" He asked? When he got no answer he simply shut the door behind himself and left Loki to his own devices. He sighed to himself before remembering his promise to himself. A Thor had to properly know how to take care of his Loki. He couldn't remember neglecting him like this. Apparently, he had. And that behavior had to be corrected. Quickly he stormed into his room and Prince Thor scrambled to cover himself, having just bathed. 

"How did you get past the wards?" He said grabbing the blankets to cover himself. 

"I'm you, you oaf." He said walking up to the other. "The wards are made for _Other_ people. now, listen I need to tell you a few things." 

"Do you mind? I'm quite naked here." 

"And? It's nothing I've not seen before. I have the same co-" 

"Alright. You had something to erm, tell me?" 

"Yes. You only have one brother. Loki is it. He may be rough around the edges sometimes, but he's all you've got. You've messed up." Thor told his younger counterpart. " Just think back, there was a time he worshiped the ground we walked on. It was mutual. You love him more than anything else and, I'm sure you remember how mutual our love for each other was. " Thor waggled his eyebrow before he crossed his arms with a huff. "And then it was like we purposefully excluded him from our lives. He was crushed. His beloved elder brother tossed him aside like he was a broken toy to a spoiled prince." The younger Thor opened his mouth to speak but the older didnt let him speak. "Loki still loves you, these things he says are just to protect himself. From us. From love." 

"Love? Are you insane? Loki could not love another if his life depended on it!" Prince Thor said standing up. 

"Take. Back. Those words. Now." Thor said in a low and threatening tone pushing him back onto the bed. "If this is the way you think of him he is right to hate you, and the father that raised you." 

He left Prince Thor sitting there dumbfounded that he would talk to himself like that. he always imagined that if he were cloned that he and the clone would get along. But he supposed this wasn't a clone, this was himself from a near future. 

"How dare y-" 

"No. How dare you. You act like you don't care, but I remember how much it killed me when Loki was locked up. He is being punished acordingly." Thor knew at this point why he was sent back. He had to change the course of time. At this point he could stop what had happened. All of it. Loki had been the start. The start of the beggining and the start of the end. He had to save Loki. That was something he had already failed to do once. Thor was damned sure that he wasn't going to fail again. " I'll rehabilitate him on my own if I have to. Because I'm damn sure you won't." And with that he went to the door and walked out leaving it open behind him for the other to have to close it. 

Thor's first step to rehabilitating his brother, was feeding him. He took him only the finest foods, his favorite and drinks. It took ages. Each day he would take Loki four meals and for nearly two weeks not a meal was touched. He had even tried to encourage him by eating some of the food in front of him. To shiw him it was safe and free of poison. Instead Loki looked to him in disdain and turned away. He was just about to give up when he went to recieve the breakfast tray, only to be pleasantly surprised that each morsel of food and every drop of liquid had been consumed. He was going to prais him, but instead stayed quiet. Loki looked like he had caved into a terrible situation. He looked defeated. But each meal after that was consumed. And thus phase one was complete. 

So he began phase two of his plan to get his brother to where he should be. Already with his cheeks beginning to fill out once again, Loki was looking so much better. So with this in mind Thor began visiting him more often. He'd stay and sit with him for hours. Sometimes Thor would tell him secrets, or talk about his day. Loki by nature loved to learn. He loved being intellectually stimulated. Thor had to up his game. Literally. He began bringing in puzzles. Word games, stratgy games, board games, anything he could easily get his hands on. Sometimes he would win, but most of the time Loki would. Thor didn't miss the way the corner of his mouth would turn up in a smug smile each time he bested Thor. Though on the occasions Thor would win a smartass quip would meet him. And Thor held his tongue for so long, not wanting to offend his brother and force him back into his shell. He knew him well enough to know that was a strong possibility. Though one day he let a few slip and the two of them were throwing light hearted insults back and fourth. Thor even started eating his meals there. He decided it was time to integrate him to other people. Thor would mourn this alone time he had with him. 

But he contuined on with phase three of his plan. Slowly and surely he began to swap out the board games for conversations. They talked about nothing. And everything. They talked about memories and very rarely, their feelings. Sometimes their mother sat in with them and Loki took to her, calling her mother, and smiling at her contently. Thor thought this a good sign and invited their father to come. It was apparently too soon. Loki ended up lunging at his throat with a steak knive that had been provided by Thor, luckily he'd gotten to him in time and knocked it away. 

Odin's visits went much rougher than that of Frigga's There were hot tears, and apologies, no acceptances, more tears, questions, screaming, hoarse throats, more tears. Most of the tears were cried by Loki, a few by The Allfather himself, but Odin did shed tears. Thor was there to comfort them. Mostly his brother. 

One thing was bothering Thor. His long haired, double eyed counterpart had not come and visit yet. And it honestly bothered him to no end, because when Loki had bound and imprisoned he'd gone to visit him until he was barred from doing so. So where was he now. Thor had brought it up to Loki who only flinched slightly at the mention of the other Thor and shook his head stating that he much preferred this Thor to his own. He had already noted that on occasion Loki would Flinch to the touch. The next two phases would be doubled into one. 

Touch and freedom. 

With his parents permission he was allowed to take Loki out of his room. They wandered the halls, snuck into the kitchens, lounged in the libraries. At first Loki was aprenhesive, and he'd admitted to Thor that he thought he was finally being taken down to the dungeons where he belonged. After much coaxing from Thor he was soothed. Almost always they would end their adventures in their mothers gardens. People were getting more and more used to seeing Loki up and about the palace grounds. People told him how good it was to see him looking healthy. Others told him how much the missed him and his tricks, how it was never a dull moment when Loki was around.

Loki found all of it to be surprising. People had missed him? Why? Always, as long as he could remember he'd been the proverbial black sheep of the family. But here he was hearing that he was loved, by someone other than his immediate family? Obviously these people wanted to use him somehow, his status maybe? After all he was still a prince, to his knowledge. That had to be the case. 

Loki was accepting of one thing however. The new Thor's seeming unwavering love for him. It was refreshing. Loki loved to lay in his bed while Thor rambled on about who knew what. Even sometimes Thor would bring him his meals to eat in bed. He didn't really like being fed, but Thor seemed to like doing it. So he let it happen. But sometimes he would get a little too close for comfort and Loki would rip his arm away from him or just away from his touch. He knew this was a different Thor. But still his face reminded him so much of hs own Thor and how he was still looked down upon. He couldn't take that and occasionally took it out new Thor. Who, if he might add, always took his lashing outs in perfect stride. He could let Thor feed him. Walk with him. Talk with him. Hell he let Thor bring in their parents for like reconciliation, he let him do all that but he wouldn't let him touch him. Loki knew it wasn't fair. He didn't miss how Thor's smile dimmed when he flinched away. It hurt him too. He could remember being so trusting of his brother. Loving him so so much. But now it was like he was always waiting for Thor to finally wake up and see how truly horrid he was, he was always waiting to be struck. It made him sick to his stomach. Because he wanted Thor to hit him. He wanted to be treated like nothing. Because that's how he felt. Even after all this time Loki felt nothing. He felt nothing and knew that was bad. Was he so tortured and broken? Did feeling nothing make him nothing? He hated how numb he felt. Who could he tell though? Who cared enough to hear him whine like a mewling quim? Thor? While he had no doubt he could turn to future Thor, he would die before he told any Thor how he was  _feeling._ So he would deal with these feelings just like all the rest of them.he would store them away inside. Then he would die. Apparently it would happen soon enough anyways. Why postpone the enevitible? He would walk towards his fate with grace. However fake that said grace was. 

Thor when he was not saving face around any of the people from now, he was holed up in a room provided to him by his mother. It was enough. He could lament his brother and how they were when they were young. It was hard. He may seem like a limitless well of positivity and happiness but he was beginning to grow tired. Had he become so monstrous in the eyes of his brother that he wouldn't even allow him to touch him? How had his Loki, in his last hours felt towards him? They'd hugged, held hands, damn near cuddled on the throne. And by the way his Loki had looked at him he'd been so sure that they were going to do more. Some not so brotherly actions. It hurt so much, this stark contrast. The fact that even a hand on the shoulder seemed to physically upset Loki. He didn't know how much time he had left here in this time. And it would be troublesome if he left leaving it worse than when he came. Loki had time to work things out his own way the other way. He had time to be content on the trone. Thor felt like he was shoving him through the motions. It might not be good for either of them.

Still though. He had to try. For Loki's sake at the least. 

So early the next day, Thor devised a plan. One that in his mind meant no chance of failure. He was going to have Loki remember their younger days. When they were both so full of love for eachother. The Meadow. He would take him to the meadow, where they shaired their hopes and dreams, their nightmares and fears. Where they played pretend for hours before returning to the castle dirty and with grass sticking off them. It was also the same field where he woke up in this world. Before breakfast, and before even the sun was in place he was up getting things ready. He gathered both his own horse and Loki's and set them aside. Then he snuck off to the kitchen and gathered a bottle of wine some glasses and the most none perrishible foods he could find. Mainly cheeses and some bread. Once those were wrapped carefully he secured them to his horse. The sun was only starting to crest when he went to retrieve Loki. 

Loki, who was ever so fond of sleep, was not very happy when he was awoken by brutish knocking at his door at an ungodly hour. Quickly he casted a light glamor to make himself presentable and opened the door. He was surprised to see Thor standing there almost beaming. 

"Quick put these on and meet me by the stables." He said shoving some dirty looking clothes at him.

He looked at the clothes before looking back up to find Thor gone. These dreadful clothes and the stables meant one thing. They were goung to be breaking horses today. With a sigh he closed the door and out the awful clothes on and met his brother by the horses. Thor stood making sure whatever he'd strapped to one of the horses was secure. He strolled up to him with a frown. 

"Thor, what are doing in these ridiculous outfits?" He said. 

Thor turned around and shushed him. "Quiet, Loki, I don't want to get caught this soon." He said. 

"Get caught doing what?" Loki asked. "Breaking horses?" 

"What? No. We're not going to be breaking horses. Did you think we were going to be breaking horses?" Thor said raising an eyebrow. 

"Of course not. What are we doing then in these clothes?" He asked, having no clue.

"We're sneaking out." He said with a big smile. "Only for a little while though." 

Lokis eyes widened. "I am a criminal, serving my sentance. And you expect me to run away with you?" He asked irrecredulously. 

Thor stood there for a moment as if thinking. "Yes. I do. Come on, Loki. Where's your sense of adventure?!" He asked trying to goad him into his plans. 

Like Loki could ever say no to Thor. With a sigh he crossed his arms. "I expect you'll take full blame for sneaking a felon out of his prison?" He asked. 

Thor's smile widened. "Of course. All fault will fall to me." 

"Now what is with these awful clothes?" Loki asked lifting a ratty cloth Thor had on his head. 

"These are out disguises. We are the princes after all. We have to hide some way." Thor said in appreciation of his master plan. 

"Thor." Loki said dumbfounded. "I can still your face." 

Thor covered his fave with some of the extra cloth and shook his head. "Not when I go like this." He said. If it worked on Sakkar it would work on Asgard. 

"You fool." Loki said waving his hand properly disguising the both of them. He made Thor a brunette man he made himself a black haired beauty. "Now no one will recgonize us." He said triumphantly. 

"I knew I could count on you, brother." He said 

The praise for some reason rubbed him the wrong way, probably because he didn't deserve it, and he just nodded and saddled his horse. "Lets go then." 

Thor led the way and Loki knew where they were going before they even got there. He said nothing in case he was wrong... He wasn't. They stood still in their saddles as a morning breeze wafted through the air. Finally one of them broke the silence. 

It was Thor. "Close your eyes." His voice was deep and almost void of any of the softness he'd been growing used to. It sounded so much like an order that it sent shivers down Loki's spine. Once they were closed he could hear what he assumed was Thor dismounting his horse. There was a small rustiling and he had half a mind to peek. But he didn't. "Okay, you can open them Loki." He said letting a little more of that warmth seep into his tone.

"Why did you bring me here, Thor?" He asked. Though his voice came out nothing like himself, instead it was a woman's voice. Apparently he'd put more work into his own disguise than he did with Thor's 

"To help you remember."Thor said speaking in his own voice. " remember the times we spent in this field. Us against the world." He spoke with a strangers face. 

"What if I don't want to remember?" Loki asked. 

The man's face drew into a hard line, lips pulled thin. "Then turn around now and go home." He said. "But if you want to remember, then stay. Stay here with me and drop the glamours." He said that option with hope left hanging in the air. 

Loki's grip tightened on the reins. Her knuckles going white. Then she sighed and released the magic on their appreanced. Loki heard an audible sigh and looked over to see Thor visibily relieved. 

"Thank you, Loki." He said motioning over to the blanket and picnic he'd set up for the both of them. It was an inviting motion. 

Loki found the inviatation far too great to decline. He dismounted his steed and hesitantly walked over. 

As they both sat down Thor began to divy up the small meal he'd prepaired them. He'd begun to think he failed. It was quiet, them chewing silently on cheezes and bread. Frankly it was getting to a point where it was awkward. For Thor. 

Loki found it relaxing. This was, after all their spot. They'd vowed to never go their without the other. He finally gave a soft sigh and leaned back on his hands. 

"Do you remember when we first found this place?" He asked. "You'd gotten in trouble, more than you'd ever gotten into and you decided to run away." Loki said with a soft little smile. "And I didn't want to be without you for a moment. So I decided to run away with you." 

Thor let out a chuckle. "We only made it this far before getting tired." They'd been so young at the time. Mere children playing at being adults. 

"So we rested and ended up staying the night." Loki could remember how cold Thor had been. Now he had a reason to why the cold had never been a bother to him. Because he was a jotun monster. 

"When we returned the next day people had been searching for us. Father forgot about my punishment." 

"You didn't even get in trouble for kidnapping me." Loki added letting his thought be taken from that dark place. 

"Kidnapping you?!" Thor exclaimed. "I distinctly remember you coming willingly." 

Loki scoffed. "I was a child that idolized their older brother. Thor, I wouldve followed you anywhere.." He said with a fond sigh. 

"Loki." Thor said letting one of his hands rest atop his brother's. 

In the instant it took for Loki to pull his hand away Thor frowned. 

"Why do you pull away from me, but not the bakers, or the maids who leave lingering touches to you?" Thor looked impossibly sad. It was an expression, Loki thought, didn't suit the golden features. Rather it matched how he felt. 

"You're smarter than I thought for noticing that Thor." Loki said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He didn't even bother moving away when he noticed shuffling closer out of the corner of his eye. 

"Loki, now is not the time for games. I don't know how long I'll be here. " Thor said almost pleading. 

"Then leave!" Loki snapped looking back to him. 

Thor flinched at the sudden harshness. Then he sighed and moved closer still. Still not touching him. "I won't leave you until I'm dragged from your side." 

Loki shook slightly avoiding eye contact. It was almost silent again. Only their soft breathing breaking the silence. "I hate you." Loki said shuddering slightly. 

Gods. It broke Thor's heart so much to hear that. He wanted nothing more than for Loki to love him. To care as much as he cared. But that wasn't the case. "That's okay, Loki. I'll love you, even if you hate me. Even if you try to murder me. I'll love you even if you hate me." He said trying to keep his voice even. 

Loki felt like he was being torn in two. One part of him despratly wanted to let Thor touch him. It so wanted to be coddled and cuddled. That part wanted to hear how much he was loved. It wanted to speak of his own love. But the other part the other part of him was so great and so twisted that it won his internal struggle. "I hate you so much Thor." 

Again? He hated him so much he felt the need to say it more than once? 

"I hate you because of your endless love for me." He said with a sneer. "You love me?" He scoffed. "Dont you know what I am? You call me brother, yet we don't share a drop of blood." He said standing so he could look at Thor better. "You vowed to slay all the frost giants? Well here I am,  _brother._." He said raising his arms in a challenge. "Slay me where I stand and be done with it!" He shouted. "They call me a liesmith  yet they fail to see that  _you_ are in fact the better liar. You love me? How could The great Thor, thunderer, golden son of Odin Allfather, love a  _monster?"_ Loki didn't notice that during his rant that Thor had stood as well. He didn't notice that he wore a look of pure concern. "How can you love someone with such devotion when they don't even love themselves?" 

"Loki-" Thor began. 

"Shut up. Stop talking." He said cutting off Thor.  "Gods, I hate you so much, but most of all I hate myself. And I hate you for loving me." Loki said his eyes hot with tears.

There. He'd said it and now Thor would see where he'd gone wrong and he would hate him too. It hurt, but thats what was best for everyone. For Thor, who shouldn't have to live with the burden of caring for- of loving a monster. 

"Oh Loki." Thor said pained. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around the man. And Loki tensed in his arms. "Loki, you arent a monster." He said shushing him and rubbing his back. "I- you arent a monster." He said again. "I'll love you no matter what. No matter what form you take." He nuzzled against him pressing the softest kisses to his cheek and temples. "I can love you enough for the both of us, until you learn to love yourself again." 

How could he be so utterly dumb? Couldn't Thor see that he didn't want to be loved? Loki didn't want to be loved. 

Thor knew better. He knew because of the way Loki held onto his clothes like they were a lifeline. And the waevewhadn'ttel  tears  burning  at his shoulders. So he hugged him tighter and lowered them down until they were both kneeling. Now they were both equal. Once he thought Loki was done so he tried to push him away so he could look at him but Loki only whimpered softly and hugged him vice-like. When Loki pulled away naturally he looked embarased. Like he'd been forced to betray himself. Like he'd been through no greater hardship. Thor had no idea when he'd discovered his purpose here that it would be this heartwrenching. So if Loki wouldn't believe his words he would just have to show him how much he loved him. 

Without second thought he moved forward and closed the gap between them, capturing Loki's lips. His eyes widened and he had almost pushed Thor away, but then Thor pushed further and deepened the kiss. And that was all he had to do to get Loki to go limp against him. Thor gave a hum of satsifaction as he felt Loki's slender arms wrap around his neck. There was no struggle for power as Loki readily gave away control to Thor and leaned against him. After a moment of bliss, Thor pulled away with a wild look in his eyes. 

Loki looked away and pouted slightly. He didn't bother wiping away the evidence of Thor that remained on his lips. Without looking back he gave the softest of sighs. "What was that for Thor?" 

Thor looked at him sadly. "It was to show you my love for you. To show you that it is unending and unchanging." He said heartbroken that Loki couldn't see his own worth. 

There was a moment of silence between them until Loki spoke up and ended it. "You say your love is unending, and that that kiss was a testimate to your love?" He asked as if unsure of his answer. 

"Yes, that is what I said." He said firmly to reassure the brother of his love. 

"Then, why Thor, did you stop?" Loki asked. 

When Thor looked back to him in surprise it was clear as day to see the faint blush dusting his cheeks. Loki had always had the fairest of skin. Thor had never had a problem reading his emotions. But in the end, it was Loki's choice to disclose his feelings or to keep them sealed away. This time he could read the embarrassment on his face, but he could also see the want. It was a hesitant one as if he was expecting to be rejected by Thor, The one who claimed to love him most in all the nine realms. 

They looked to each other both waiting for the other to make the first move.

And he could feel the tension between them rising, electrifying every single one of his nerve endings. And Thor wanted to feel it all. Surging forward, desires kindled, he felt his blood roar in his ears as his right hand snaked up to pull Loki closer as his other went and messed experimentally with the hem of those dreadful clothes that were keeping them apart. Soon he had Loki naked and was laying him down onto the blanket he'd brought for them to sit on. 

Both their actions had been frantic, needy. Though Loki would admit his voice came out much needier than he'd wanted. "Why are your clothes still on?" He demanded in a breathy voice. Though if Loki truly wanted he could have Thor's clothes off in a snap. 

"Shhh, let me show you how much I love you," Thor said letting one of his hands trail down Loki's abdomen, following the light trail of hair there that led down to more delectable spots. Thor smiled at the way Loki shivered at his touch. The way his lips parted as he took in a sharp breath.

Loki had almost forgotten how attentive Thor could be. He almost wanted him to speed up, to be rougher with him. But Loki knew this was better than him being fucked into the ground. Thor would be sure to bring him to completion at least twice. He gave a low moan as he felt Thor pressed a kiss to his inner thigh. He closed his eyes as kisses moved closer and closer to his cock. His breath hitched in his throat when Thor finally took his cock into his mouth. Loki keened and threw his head back as Thor, in one swift movement took him to the base. His nose tucked gently in the thick, coarse, black hair that resided at the bottom of Loki's cock. 

Thor gave a hum of approval before sliding almost all the way up and taking him again, suddenly. He reveled in the way that Loki twitched. Thor could tell that soon he would be spent for the first. It was no matter, he would pleasure Loki until he could cum no more. Until he begged Thor finish with him. Sure enough soon Thor could taste the headiness of precum at the back of his throat, but he couldn't have Loki cum so fast. No, that wouldn't be very fun. So he slowed from his almost abusive pace to a teasing one. One where his lips glided slowly over the sensitive skin.

Loki made a garbled sound in his throat, one of mourning. Oh, how close he was. God's Just a little more and he'd achieve release.  Loki, never being one to please others, gave a low hiss, telling Thor exactly how he felt about this development. He gave no warning as he reached down and shoved Thor's mouth lower on his length.  

While it did surprise him, Thor took no action against Loki. He stayed there slack-jawed as Loki fucks his mouth. 

I didnt take Loki long to spill his seed. He came bucking almost wildly, shoving himself as far down Thor's throat as he could go. 

Thor took it all obediently before swallowing it down. Coming off Loki's cock with a soft 'pop' he grinned. "Tell me, Loki." He said breathlessly. "Has it really been that long?" 

Loki glared at him, catching his breath he only looked away, ashamed. 

"Oh. Come now. I was only having a bit of fun with you. No need for pouting or sulking, Loki." 

"I do not sulk." He said. 

"You do." Retorted Thor. 

"I don't sulk," Loki said. After all, he was raised as a prince and princes didn't sulk. They brooded. 

Thor's breath still hot against his most sensitive areas came out in puffs as he chuckled. "My mistake then." He said his mismatch eyes almost twinkling. He made a sudden move and made to take off his shirt. Once it was fully off he tossed it gently to the side, ignoring it as if it had never existed. He then straddled the black haired man. 

"Thor," he said in warning. Hesitant of what was to come. 

"Hush Loki," He said. "When you say my name next in will be in the throwes of extasy," Thor said in a dangerously low tone, one that made Loki shiver. "Kiss me, Loki." 

Loki wasted no time in propping himself up and pressing his lips to Thor's. Loki made sure that the kiss was rushed, that it was needy and sloppy, so that Thor would speed up the process. So that he could please him. 

They pleased each other, multiple times in that field. by the end of it, they were dirty and sticky and their hair was all out of place. They cleaned up and rode back to the palace in just enough time to see Prince Thor barking orders."

"Find them! The both of them. I knew that imposter wasn't me. How dumb could we have possibly been? Loki is dangerous and a wanted man. Find them now." He was racing around frantically before his eyes settled on Thor ridding in. "YOU." He said in an accusatory tone pointing a finger at him and nearly dragging him off of his horse. 

Thor was bombarded with questions, and honestly, he couldn't remember ever being such an asshole. Fuck he hated this guy. But soon Prince Thor's attention was turned to Loki. 

He. Was. FURIOUS. 

It had come to a point where he raised his hand to strike Loki.

Thor intervened, because that long-haired douche was NOT going to ruin all the hard work he'd done. He was not going to lose the progress he'd made. "Don't you ever raise a hand to him in anger. Or so help me-" He threw his hand away and stepped in front of him. 

"I took him out. It was my decision. so if you come at anyone come at me." He said shoving him aside. "You-I- We _NEVER_ deserved Loki." He grabbed Loki by the hand and dragged him past the guards and all the horsemen who had suited up to go search for them. Let's go." he said taking him back to his room. he paced trying to keep his cool. "ugh, I hate that guy." He said feeling exasperated. 

"That guy is you," Loki said before humming. "Now you know how I feel." 

"That is _not_ funny," Thor said pointedly. 

"I'm not laughing." He retorted. before giving him a hug from behind. "But if he becomes you, then I'm sure he's somewhat redeemable." 

Thor gave a soft sigh and turned around to reciprocate the hug. "I'm glad you feel that way." He said pressing a soft kiss to his hairline. "It took me time to get to where I am today. Give me time, I promise that I'll grow. be better for you." He said cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips, which Loki sighed into. Thor began again. "You don't have to say anything yet, but let me talk to him. I love you so much, and I am him, just a bit more mature. I'm sure he loves you just as much as I do. Talk to him?" It was a sudden realization. Things couldn't be truly fixed until both, all of him loved and trusted Loki. and that in itself took a lot of time. It hit him full force when Loki'd caught that goblet after Ragnarok. When he'd said 'I'm here.".

Loki shook his head and pulled away. "N-no. I'm not ready to face him," he said shaking his head. 

"You are," Thor stated. 

"I-I'm not." He said more forcefully. "What am I to say? Hello Thor, I'm Sorry I terrorized your precious New York? I'm sorry, but I didnt really have a choice after being tortured, so I hope you can find it in that massive heart of yours to forgive me." He spat out quickly and sarcastically. "No. it doesn't matter. he doesn't care, we grew apart long ago and I've come to accept that." He said crossing his arms in front of himself. "You abandoned me! Left me to rot while you and your friends were battling for glory." Loki sneered. 

Thor could tell he was reverting, putting up walls as he spoke, but at the same time its important to let bad emotions out so he stayed quiet. 

"Oh, Sure, you're not like that anymore, now you can fuck me without remorse. like some warm hole, you can sink your girth into. What about then? Huh, What about then when you couldn't be bothered to take me along when my powers weren't good enough for you!?" He screamed. "Why wasn't I good enough for you? What did I do wrong? All I _EVER_ wanted was to be your equal, And even for that I wasn't worthy." His voice was going hoarse and Thor took a step closer touching his shoulder. Loki Tore away from the touch. "Why wasn't I enough? Why wasn't I good enough for you, Thor?" He said quietly, and coldly. "All I ever did was love you. but I was never enough for you. Or for father, and now we all know why." He said in an eerily calm tone. "I am a monster by nature and I can do nothing to change that. It's biology." He said quietly turning away from Thor. 

"Loki, I-" He began. 

"Get out. Please leave, I can't look at you at the moment." Loki interrupted.

Thor closed his mouth and simply nodded. Maybe he'd been taking things too fast. With a small sigh, he made his way to the door. How could he have been so stupid, you couldn't just streamline someone's recovery. That took time. Time he might not have. 

Loki didnt watch as he made his way to the door, only turning slightly as Thor was about to step out. "Thor?" he called softly. And without letting the thunderer ger a word in edgewise he continued. "I'm sorry."

Thor just nodded. "Me too." He said before closing the door behind him. He had a sick feeling in his stomach but still went on with his plan. Loki was the start of it all. The beginning of the end. And it was their relationship that caused it. Only together could they prevent it all. Now he was on a mission, not only for Loki but for the universe. Thor had figured that this time wasn't his, so his room wasn't his at the moment, but that was the only sure place he was sure his counterpart would go, so he laid on the bed and waited for the Prince to come in. When the long-haired Thor walked in 

"Good, I-" He was interrupted by a bolt of lightning hitting close to his head. 

"You Fool. You scared the like out of me!" Prince Thor exclaimed and crossed his arms. "You, why are you in my room." 

"Our, room." Thor cleared. 

"MY room." The prince said unamused. 

"Whatever. Your room. My room. Our room. I wasn't sure you were coming back," he said standing. "I want to talk to you. one Thor to another. With me being you and you being me, We should understand each other better than anyone." He said to the prince who simply stood there. "Visit him. Help me. Things are going to happen. Loki causes it,  in fact I think it's already being set into motion. His attack on New York starts it all. But I believe that its early enough to stop it." 

Prince Thor was silent for a few moments. "What Happens?"

"I don't know everything but a lot does.  I don't know how much I'm supposed to tell you but the Avengers are formed,  Stark & Banner accidentally create a homicidal robot, we defeat it. The Avengers break up, Stark and Rogers fight at an airport, we weren't invited,  two more people with capes show up. There's a talking tree and an adorable rabbit that also talks. But most importantly keep Loki away from a man called The Grandmaster. That Man is a lunatic." He knew what Loki had done to get in his "good graces" and he was disgusted. 

"What's an airport?" He asked. "Did I somehow anger them? Is that we weren't invited to the battle?" Prince Thor was very concerned as to why his new friends hadnt invited to spar. 


End file.
